Stories From Sodor Wiki:Rules
Welcome to the Stories From Sodor Wikia. Here, you will find the rules and regulations by which we, the staff, and the rest of the wiki are expected to follow to ensure that the site is kept in order. If you are a new user, or if you think you might be doing something wrong, then please make sure to read the rules before contributing to the wiki. As the staff of this wiki, we promise to try and treat all issues fairly and to treat our users the same way, and we ask that you do so too. We hope you enjoy your time here, and become a really useful editor! ~Stories From Sodor Wiki Staff General rules # Per FANDOM's guidelines and the law of COPPA, all users are required to be 13 or older before making an account. Anyone who is found to be under the age limit will be banned until they are of age. # No foul or obscene language of any kind is allowed, even if it has been abbreviated. # Please always be kind and respectful towards everyone, whether they are a user or not. Disrespect towards anyone (including yourself) will result in a warning by a member of staff. # Do not make counterproductive edits or remove major changes being done on articles by the staff. # You are only allowed to edit your own user page. You may only edit someone else's user page if you have their written permission. # Please refrain from mini-modding. If you see a user breaking the rules, do not give them a warning. Instead, message a member of the staff and they will take care of it. # Removing a warning given to you by staff will result in another warning or ban. # Multiple accounts and shadow accounts are not allowed. If you make a second account after being banned and you are found out, your other account will be banned with no warning. Making another account in case you lose access to your original one, however, is permitted. # Please do not harass or aggravate spammers and vandals, as this will only encourage them to cause more damage. # Before making any edits or uploading anything, stop and think if it will help the wiki or if it could serve as a hindrance to others. Also, think about if what you are doing could potentially break any of the rules. If you are unsure about something, please speak to a staff member and we will try to answer any questions you may have. Comments/Message Wall Rules # Leaving messages on your own wall is considered spam. Doing so is not "talking to everyone", as no-one gets a notification saying you have left a message. # Do not answer messages intended for other users, unless it is necessary in a situation like an emergency. However, staff members may reply to other messages on behalf of another member of staff. # Only vandalism, profanity and broken links should be removed from any user message wall. Off topic posts may be removed as well. # Please only make comments that pertain to changes that needed to be made to an article. # Please do not reply to comments or message wall threads that are over two weeks old. Chances are that the message that you are responding to has already had its issue resolved, therefore it is not necessary to reply to it. # As stated in the general rules, do not remove warnings or strikes by the staff. Other Rules # Do not edit someone else's episode or character page without asking their permission first unless you are doing one of the following: ## Adding an appearance of character ## Fixing grammar or spelling Story Restrictions # Everyone must run ideas by Jacobacranmer before making episode pages for them. # If you would like to use a character someone else made-up, please get their permission first. # As stated above, no profanity of any kind is allowed in stories, even if it is abbreviated. # Absolutely no character deaths. Strike Gallery Failure to follow any of these rules will result in a strike. If you receive three strikes, you will then be blocked. Category:Community